Soul Survivor
by HermioneMaggieJareau
Summary: A plane crash claims the lives of six of the team members, and leaves one survivor. Also, Prentiss and Hotch are married and have a daughter.
1. Chapter 1 Shamrocks

Description: In this chapter, Hotch presents a case to the team.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this chapter are the names of the victims. The rest belong to someone else.

* * *

"Murder is unique in that it abolishes the party it injures, so that society has to take the place of the victim and on his behalf demand atonement or grant forgiveness; it is the one crime in which society has a direct interest." ~ W.H.

* * *

Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia and Reid are all sitting in the conference room, when Hotch walks in.

"Good morning everyone. Guess it's time to present the case." Hotch said.

"Good morning to you too. Hope it's an interesting case." Rossi said.

"Believe me, "interesting" is not the word for this case. No words can describe this one." Hotch replied.

"Since you put it that way, maybe I should go back to my office." Garcia said as she stood up.

"Well actually, I need you to go with us. You'd be of more help. Please?" Hotch pleaded.

Garcia thought for a few seconds and sat back down in her chair.

"Fine I'll go. But I'm not looking at any gruesome photographs."

"Thanks Garcia and you don't have to look. Now let's get back to the case. Three days ago, the body of 17 Ethan Warren was discovered in the basement on an old abandoned house in Birmingham, Alabama. And last night, the bodies of 17 year old Isabella Freighton and her 15 year old sister Amelia Freighton were discovered in the abandoned library. Just three blocks from where the first body had been discovered. A shamrock had been branded in the center of each victim's chest. The unsub then forced a whole bottle of sleeping pills down each victim's throats. They died moments later." Hotch stated.

"Do you mean branded as in burned?" Morgan asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What's the purpose of that?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe the unsub is Irish." Reid suggested.

"Or maybe something traumatic happened to the unsub on St. Patrick's Day." Prentiss chimed in.

"Why would the unsub choose sleeping pills as a murder weapon?" Garcia asked.

"I'm assuming the unsub enjoys seeing the victims suffer." Rossi said.

"Well, whatever it is, we better get on that plane and get down there." Hotch said, walking away.

10 minutes later, the team is boarding the plane, when something catches Reid's eye.

"Hey there's someone sitting up there in the front row." Reid said suspiciously.

The mysterious person stands up and turns to face the team.

"Well it's about time you all got on this plane. I thought you would never show up." The mysterious person.

"Oh my God." Prentiss said.

* * *

End of chapter one. Please review. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A Familiar Face

Description: The mysterious person is revealed.

Disclaimer: I only own the first and middle name of the baby.

* * *

"One must have a good memory to be able to keep the promises that one makes." ~Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

The identity of the mysterious person is revealed.

The team was shocked at who was standing right in front of them.

"Am I dreaming? Because if I am, please don't wake me up." Garcia said.

"I think we're all in the same dream. JJ, is it really you?" Morgan asked.

"Yes it's me. And no this isn't a dream." JJ said, smiling.

The facial expressions on the team went from shock to excitement.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked excitedly.

"Hotch kept his promise and got me back with you guys."

"You knew about this?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. Don't you think?" Hotch replied with a smirk.

"Well yeah, obviously." JJ said with a smile. "I almost ruined the secret myself because I wanted to get out of this seat and run in the conference room and surprise you guys."

"Aw! How sweet. You missed us." Garcia said teasingly.

"Of course I missed my family."

"So did they treat you well at the Pentagon?" Morgan asked.

"They were all okay, but I didn't feel like part of their family. I guess I'm more like a member of the BAU family. So Prentiss how's the baby?" JJ asked, changing the subject.

"She's fine. Hotch and I finally got her to sleep through the whole night." Prentiss said with a smile.

"Wow, so how old is she now?"

"She's four months old."

"Do you have any recent photographs of her? I haven't seen her since a week after she was born."

"Of course. Just let me go through my bag and I'll show you a picture of her. Prentiss said.

JJ waited for the photograph.

"Here's a picture of her and Jack. This was taken about two weeks ago." Prentiss said as she handed the picture to JJ.

"Aw. She's adorable. What did you name her? I forgot."

"We named her Malannia Kate Hotchner." Prentiss said.

"I think that's a beautiful name. Looks like Jack enjoys being a big brother. What about you Hotch? How do you like having a daughter?"

"I love my daughter. I'm just going to hate it, when she gets older and starts dating."

"Well, remember she has a big brother to look after her when you can't be around." Rossi said.

"Jack's already protective of her. The day we bought Malannia home from the hospital, he wanted us to baby proof the whole house right then and there. And I agreed with him, but Hotch told us we didn't need to until the baby learned how to crawl." Prentiss said with a laugh.

"I thought I was the only first time mom who was like that. Now I'm glad there are others just like me." JJ said with a smile.

* * *

End of chapter two. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the South

Description: The team arrives at the station in Birmingham, Alabama.

Disclaimer: I only own the names of the Detective and the victim. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

"What broke in a man when he could bring himself to kill another?" ~Alan Paton

* * *

The team arrives in Birmingham, Alabama and is greeted by a blue eyed, dark haired man who was in his early thirties.

"Hi I'm Detective AJ Cameron."

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is my team, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Spencer Reid, SSA Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, and Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia. Hotch said as he pointed out each team member to the detective.

"Are there any new leads on the case?" Rossi asked.

"The body of 16 year old Olivia Bryersmith was discovered this morning in the abandoned church a couple of blocks from here. Appears to be the same motive as the other three murders."

Can you give us any reason as to why these kids here are being murdered?" Morgan asked.

"I wish I could tell you why this is happening, but I don't know why. We don't get many killings around here. So everyone's pretty much shocked about all this."

"Alright Reid. You and Rossi go talk to the family of Ethan Warren. JJ, you go with Detective Cameron and talk to the Freighton Family. Morgan, Prentiss and I'll talk to the family of Olivia Bryersmith. And Garcia, I need you to set up." Hotch stated.

Everyone went their separate ways with the people they were paired with.

* * *

End of chapter three. Sorry it's short. Please review. Chapter four will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4 The Warren Family

Description: Reid and Rossi are with the Warren family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter, except for the last name.

* * *

"When things are bad, we take comfort in the thought that they could always be worse. And when they are, we find hope in the thought that things are so bad they have to get better." ~ Author Unknown.

* * *

Rossi is talking with the parents of Ethan Warren, while Reid is viewing the photographs on the walls.

"Mr. and Mrs. Warren, I'm sorry for your loss. I'd like to ask you a few questions about your son. If it's alright with you." Rossi said.

"Of course. We'll answer any questions you have about Ethan." Mr. Warren answered

Mrs. Warren just sat there next to her husband, as if she were in another world.

"Did your son have any enemies? Anyone you could think of that would do this to him?" Rossi asked.

"No, my son was very popular. He had a lot of friends. I don't know anyone who would want to kill him." Mr. Warren answered.

"Did Ethan have any connections with the old abandoned house he was found in?"

"No, none that I can think of." Mr. Warren answered. "Ethan loved going to school. He had a football scholarship to Princeton. He couldn't wait to go there, but now that's all ruined. If you find the person who did this to him, will you let us know? My wife hasn't been the same since then.

"Of course we'll let you know. And we're going to do everything we can to catch this killer. Thank you for your time." Rossi said.

"Mr. Warren if you don't mind, I'd like to ask just one question." Reid said.

"Sure I can handle another question. What did you want to ask?" Mr. Warren asked.

"Did your son know Isabella and Amelia Freighton, and Olivia Bryersmith?"

"Yes, they were his friends. Why do you want to know that?"

"We think your son's murder may be connected to their deaths." Reid answered.

"Are you saying that my son's death was planned out? That someone was after Ethan?" Mr. Warren asked.

"It is possible, but we're not jumping to any conclusions just yet. If we find out any more information, we'll let you know. Again, thank you for your cooperation." Rossi said.

* * *

End of chapter four. Please review. Chapter five will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 The Freighton Family

Description: Cameron and JJ talk to Miss Freighton.

Disclaimer: I only own Cameron, the Freighton family, and Page, Sophia and Luke. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

"When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure." ~Author Unknown

* * *

Detective Cameron and JJ are driving to the Freighton Home.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Detective Cameron asked.

"Yes I am. In fact I'm married, and we have a two year old son." JJ said, smiling.

"Do you really have a two year old son?" Cameron asked, amazed.

"Yeah and his name is Henry."  
"Wow, I have three kids. I have an eleven year old daughter named Page. I also have an eight year old daughter named Sophia. And I have a five year old son named Luke. I'm not married anymore. My wife and I got a divorce two years ago, but we still get along with each other. We don't want to fight in front of the kids."

"Sorry to hear that, but it's nice that you two can still get along for the kids. Most divorced couples can't even be in the same room together."

"Yeah, I know. It's sad that way. So what about that other girl on your team? I think her names Emily Prentiss. Is she seeing anyone?" Cameron asked, changing the subject.

"Actually her name used to be Emily Prentiss. Now it's Emily Hotchner. She's married to agent Hotchner. She just goes by her maiden name while she's working."

"They're married?"

"That is correct. And they have a four month old daughter named Malannia. Aaron has a five year old son named Jack from a previous relationship."

"Wow. Do Hotch and his first wife get along with each other still?" Cameron asked, curious.

"They did get along with each other, but she was killed about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to her?"

"She was shot to death by the Boston Reaper, George Foyet. Jack was in the house, when it happened."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He was actually hiding. It's a good thing that Hotch got there in time, before George was able to find Jack and do anything to him."

"Jack seems like a very intelligent boy."  
"Yeah, he is. If you don't mind me asking, but what does the AJ stand for in your name?"

"Alex James."  
"Oh I was just wondering. I think we're here now."

Moments later, Cameron and JJ are standing at the front door of the Freighton Home, when a woman, about 45 years old came to the door.

"Hello, Miss Freighton. I'm Agent Jareau and this is Detective Cameron. May we come in? We're here to talk about your daughters Isabella and Amelia."

"Yes, please come on in. I've been waiting for you." Miss Freighton said as she moved aside to allow Cameron and JJ in the house.

"Thank you." JJ and Cameron said as they walked into the house.

"We can talk in the living room, if that's alright with you two." Miss Freighton said.

"That's fine with us." JJ said.

The three of them walk into the living room.

"I'm sorry the house is a little messy. I haven't had time to clean it, since Isabella and Amelia were…" Miss Freighton was unable to finish what she was saying.

"It's alright ma'am. We're not here to judge you. We just want to help find whoever did this to your daughters." Cameron said, reassuring her.

"Thank you. What would you like to know?"

"What can you tell us about your daughters?" JJ asked.

Miss Freighton was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Those two girls did everything together. Cheerleading, dance, volleyball, you name it, they were inseparable. Isabella was very protective of Amelia. If someone treated Amelia wrong, Isabella would defend her. Because of Isabella, Amelia became very popular. I know most sisters would fight, but not those two. I believe they were each other's best friend. Isabella had planned on taking a two year break after graduation, just so she and Amelia could go to college together." Miss Freighton said, smiling, sadly.

"Did either of your daughters have any enemies? Anyone you could think of that would harm them?" JJ asked.

"No, that's impossible. Everyone loved them."

"Hey, mom. I'm home." A strange voice said.

"Oh hi Gabriella. This is Agent Jareau and Detective Cameron. They're here to help find out who murdered Isabella and Amelia."

"Well don't you think they should be out there looking, instead of in here talking?" Gabriella asked rudely.

"They need to know information about the girls. It helps with the investigation." Miss Freighton explained to her oldest daughter.

"Whatever, just get this over with. I'd really like to know who did this to Isabella and Amelia." Gabriella said as she sat down on the couch next to her mom.

"I'm so sorry about that. She's just a little upset over all this." Miss Freighton said, apologizing for her daughter's behavior.

"Ma'am it's perfectly normal to act this way during a tragedy. Everyone has different ways of mourning the loss of a loved one." Cameron said.

"Thank you for understanding. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"We just have one more question. Did Isabella and Amelia know Ethan Warren and Olivia Bryersmith?" JJ asked.

"Yes, they were all friends. What's that got to do with all this?" Gabriella rudely asked.

"We believe that their murders are all connected to each other." Cameron said.

Gabriella and Miss Freighton were shocked at what they were just told.

"Are you telling me that my daughter's deaths were planned out?" Miss Freighton asked.

"It's possible. Thank you for your time and cooperation ma'am. We'll let you know if we get any more information." Cameron said.

"We're sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to lose someone that you love." JJ said.

"Agent Jareau, how can you possibly know how it feels to lose a sister?" Gabriella asked.

"When I was eleven years old, without any explanation, my sister took her own life."

"Well, your sister probably had nothing to live for then. Most people like that are nobodies. My sisters were somebody. They had everything to live for. Your sister deserved to die!" Gabriella rudely said.

"Gabby please don't say that. I'm so sorry about this." Miss Freighton said, apologizing to JJ.

"It's alright ma'am. We're just going to go now. Thank you for your time." JJ said as she and Cameron left the room and walked outside.

When they were in the vehicle, Cameron could tell that JJ was trying to hold back the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Are you alright JJ?" He asked concerned for his partner.

"I know I'm not supposed to take this personal, but how can someone say something like that?" JJ asked, sounding hurt.

"She's just upset. I don't think she meant what she said in there."

"Maybe she's right. My sister had nothing to live for. She really was a nobody. So maybe she did deserve to die."

"No, that's not true. Everyone is somebody. Even your sister. She had to of had something to live for. Everyone has something to live for." Cameron said, reassuring JJ.

Without warning, JJ began to sob uncontrollably.

"Please don't cry JJ. Everything is going to be alright." Cameron said, as he hugged JJ.

"I'm sorry about that. I usually don't cry in front of people I barely know." JJ said, apologizing for her actions.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. Besides, there's a first for everything."

"Thank you. I'll try not to let that happen again."

"You're welcome. Do you want to go get something to eat? We can go to Chucky Cheese's. I hear you can win prizes by playing the games there." Cameron said, jokingly.

JJ laughed.

"I'd love to get something to eat, but not a Chucky Cheese's. That mouse gives me the creeps."

"Okay then, we won't go to Chucky Cheese's. You pick the place and we'll go there." Cameron said, smiling.

* * *

End of Chapter Five. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter six will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 The Bryersmith Family

Description: Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss interview Mr. and Mrs. Bryersmith

Disclaimer: I only own the Bryersmith's. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

"Secrets are made to be found out with time." ~ Charles Sanford.

* * *

Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan are talking to parents of Olivia Bryersmith.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bryersmith, we're sorry for your loss. If it's alright with you, we'd like to ask you a few questions concerning you daughter." Hotch said.

"Yeah, it's alright. We'll answer any question you have about Olivia." Mrs. Bryersmith said.

"What was Olivia like?" Hotch asked.

"When we first moved here two years ago, Olivia didn't think she would make any friends. Because at her last school she was sort of an outcast, but here the kids accepted her. I think it was mainly because she decided to join the cheer leading team. She became very popular because of that." Mrs. Bryersmith said.

"Why did your family transfer over to here?" Hotch asked.

"I'm a lawyer and we were transferred over here. We're from Princeton, New Jersey." Mr. Bryersmith said.

"Did Olivia have any enemies? Anyone you could think of that would harm her?" Hotch asked.

"No, none that we could think of or know of." Mrs. Bryersmith said.

"She would have told us if she was having problems with anyone." Mr. Bryersmith chimed in.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, we're positive." Mr. Bryersmith said.

"Did Olivia have any connections to the old abandoned church she was found in?" Hotch asked.

"No, she didn't have any connections." Mrs. Bryersmith answered.

"Did she have any connections to Ethan Warren, Isabella and Amelia Freighton?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, they were her friends. Why is that important for you to know? Mrs. Bryersmith asked.

"Well, we're not sure yet, but your daughter's murder may be connected to the other murders." Hotch said.

"You mean you don't think this was just some random murder?" Mr. Bryersmith asked.

"No, we think all the murders had been planned out. If we find anything else out, we'll let you know. Thank you for your time and cooperation." Hotch said, as he, Morgan and Prentiss left.

Meanwhile outside….

Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss are talking about the interview that just took place.

"I feel like the parents are hiding something."Morgan said.

"Like what?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm not sure, but it just seems like the parents thought their daughter was perfect. Like she didn't have any problems." Morgan said.

"Well, they did say that if Olivia had any problems with anyone, she would have told them." Hotch explained.

"Well, back when I was a teenager, I had a lot of problems that my mom never knew about. I really don't think a teenager is going to tell their parents what's going on with them at school. The first person they'd tell is a friend." Prentiss explained.

"You're right. I didn't think of that. Let's get back to the station and meet up with the others. See what they've come up with." Hotch said.

* * *

End of chapter six. Sorry it's short. Please review. Chapter seven will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7 More Victims

Description: The team is discussing the case, when more bodies are found.

Disclaimer: I only own the names of the victims, Detective Cameron, and the name of the street.

* * *

"Pretend that every single person you meet has a sign around his or her neck that says, Make Me Feel Important. Not only will you succeed in sales, you will succeed in life." ~ Mary Kay Ash

* * *

The team is back at the station, discussing the case. Detective Cameron is at another location.

"Okay, so what information does everyone have on the victims?" Hotch asked.

"Well, we know that Olivia Bryersmith and her family moved here two years ago because her dad got a job transfer. And Olivia became popular after she joined the cheerleading team." Morgan said.

"Isabella and Amelia were also cheerleaders." JJ announced.

"And Ethan had a football scholarship to Princeton University in New Jersey." Rossi said.

"Princeton, New Jersey is where the Bryersmith family is originally from." Prentiss said.

"All of the victims were really close friends." Reid said.

"None of them had any enemies or problems at school." Morgan said.

"At least, that's what the parents think. Most teens are more likely to talk to a friend than their parents about their problems. Wait a minute… What if the reason to why these kids are being murdered is because they did something to another student? And now this student is getting revenge on them?" Prentiss asked.

"You think the victims may have been bullies?" Hotch asked.

"It is a possibility. They were all very popular and usually the popular kids are the ones who become bullies." Prentiss said.

"She's right Hotch." Rossi said.

At this moment, Hotch is calling Garcia.

"Penelope Garcia speaking here. How may I be of help to you?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, I need you to find the school records of Ethan Warren, Isabella and Amelia Freighton and Olivia Bryersmith. I need to know if they were ever accused of bullying anyone." Hotch said.

"Okay, I'm searching right now… Alright got it, and no, none of them were ever accused of bullying."

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch said.

"You're welcome and have a pleasant day."

"We'll try." Hotch said as he disconnected the conversation.

"Just because they were never accused of being bullies, it doesn't mean they weren't bullies. Most kids, who are bullied, are too embarrassed and ashamed to talk to someone about it. I know I was. According to statistics, every seven minutes a child is bullied. And thirty percent of teens in the United States are involved in bullying. Either as a bully or a victim of bullying. And in some cases, the teen can be both a bully and a victim." Reid said, stating a few facts.

"I still don't understand the whole Shamrock thing. What exactly is the whole point of that?" Morgan asked.

"Well, a shamrock is a sign of good luck. The unsub may have been wishing the victims good luck in the afterlife." Reid said.

"Seems like the unsub was showing remorse for the victims." JJ said.

"But that doesn't make any sense. The shamrocks were branded into their chests before the pills were forced down their throats. There's got to be another reason for the shamrocks." Morgan said.

"What other reason is there?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe the unsub enjoys seeing the victims suffer through the pain." Prentiss suggested.

The phone rings and Hotch answers it.

"Hello?" Hotch asked.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Detective Cameron. We're at the old abandon museum on Clayton Street. And we found three more bodies here."

"Alright, we're on our way over there." Hotch said as he ended the conversation with Cameron.

"What's going on now?" Rossi asked.

"That was Detective Cameron. Three more bodies were discovered in the abandoned museum on Clayton Street. We better get over there." Hotch said.

* * *

End of chapter seven. Once again, I am very sorry for the chapters being too short. I'll try to make the rest of the story longer. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Change of Pattern

Description: The team shows up at the abandoned museum.

Disclaimer: I only own the victims, Cameron, Officer Taylor, and the eye witness. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

"He who angers you conquers you." ~Elizabeth Kenny

* * *

The team arrives at the abandoned museum to a gruesome site. The bodies of three teenage boys lie motionless on the concrete floor.

"Who called it in?" Rossi asked.

"Lady over there. She was walking her dog. When the dog wondered off, she ended up here and stumbled upon the bodies. She seems pretty upset over it." Cameron said, pointing to a lady who was talking to one of the officers.

"It's not every day you stumble upon a few dead bodies. So I can see why she'd be shaken up over it. Any of the bodies have any identification on them?" Rossi asked.

"Yep, they all three do. This boy right here is sixteen year old Chandler Cooper. The boy over there by the window is eighteen year old Parker Langston. And the boy in front of the desk over there is Scott McGowan. In fact, he just turned eighteen last week." Cameron said.

"Wow, a week ago, he's celebrating his birthday, and now he's lying here dead." Prentiss said.

"I don't get it." Reid said.

"Well, it is possible to die a week after your…" Prentiss was about to say before Reid interrupted her.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean the first four victims didn't have any head wounds, but why do these ones? Why the change of pattern?"

"Maybe because there's more than one victim here, and it'll be difficult to overpower them, without injuring them first." Prentiss suggested.

Reid thought for a moment.

"But the unsub didn't do the same to Isabella and Amelia." He said.

"Well, usually when girls are put into situations like this, they're afraid to try and fight, so they just obey the unsub, and if they're lucky enough, the unsub will let them live. And it's easier to overpower a female victim without having to injure them first. But male victims will usually try to fight the unsub. So that could be a reason as to why these guys here have head wounds." JJ said.

"If Amelia, Isabella, and Olivia did obey the unsub, he didn't show any compassion toward them because if he did, then they would still be alive." Morgan said.

"I think it's safe to say that these killings are obviously for personal reasons. Because the unsub has no problem watching these kids suffer. If it wasn't personal, then the unsub would have just left them to die alone." Rossi said.

"The unsub must have been in a hurry because that board over there is covered in the victims blood." Hotch said, pointing to a board.

"Maybe the unsub just doesn't care about not getting caught, anymore." Rossi said.

"It's possible." Hotch stated.

"You think there could be fingerprints on the board?" Morgan asked.

"If there is any, then they'll help us catch the unsub. I'll have one of my guys take it down to the lab. Hey Taylor, I need you to take that board down to the lab and have it tested for fingerprints." Cameron said to an officer who was taking statements from the witness.

"Alright, ma'am thank you for your time and cooperation. I have no further questions." Taylor said as he walked out of the building with the blood stained board.

"This is all wrong. These boys should not be in here like this. They should be out there, hanging out with friends, playing basketball, going to the movies or doing something else. No kid should have to end up like this." Morgan said, seeming upset.

"Agent Morgan, are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All this just brings back memories from my past. I'm sorry Hotch for taking this kind of personal."Morgan said, apologizing to Hotch.

"It's fine Derek. I think we each have dealt with a case that's too personal for us. Just try not to let it show, next time." Hotch said.

"I just hope we catch the guy soon." Morgan said.

"If we catch the unsub soon, then the kids in this town will be safe again. We better get going and talk to the families of these boys. Rossi and Reid, you two go talk to the Cooper family. Morgan, Prentiss, and I'll go talk to the Langston family. And JJ, you and Cameron go talk to the McGowan family." Hotch said.

* * *

End of Chapter Eight. Please review. *The last name McGowan is actually the last name of my fifth great grandmother, Sarah Goodnight McGowan (Stockton).


	9. Chapter 9 The Cooper Family

Description: Rossi and Reid arrive at the Cooper home.

Disclaimer: I only own the Cooper family in this chapter.

* * *

"It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons." ~Johann Schiller

* * *

"Hi Mr. Cooper, I'm SSA David Rossi and this is SSA Spencer Reid. We're with the Bureau. We're here to talk to you about Chandler. May we come in please?" Rossi asked.

"Hi, I'm Miles Cooper. Chandler's uncle. Please come in." Miles said as he stepped aside for Rossi and Reid.

As Rossi and Reid stepped into the house, a woman appeared from behind the kitchen counter.

"Agent Rossi and Agent Reid, this is my wife Sasha. Sasha, this is agent Rossi and agent Reid. They're here to speak to us about Chandler."

"Good evening gentlemen. Can I get you anything? Coffee or something?" Sasha asked.

"No, thank you." Reid and Rossi answered.

"What about you dear?" Is there anything I can get you?" Sasha asked, Miles.

"No thank you. I think the living room would be more comfortable to talk." Miles said to Reid and Rossi.

"Alright, that's fine with us." Rossi said.

The four of them walked into the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, we're very sorry for the loss of your nephew. I know this is all of sudden and you're probably going through a lot of emotions. If it's alright with you, we'd like to ask you a few questions about Chandler. It shouldn't take that long." Rossi said.

"Thank you. We're kind of in shock over the whole thing, but we'll try to answer any question you have about Chandler." Miles said.

"What can you tell us about your nephew?" Rossi asked.

"Well, Chandler came to live with us when he was nine years old. We never really thought of him as our nephew, but we always thought of his as our own son. The doctor said we never could have any children of our own. We wanted to adopt him, but my brother and his wife wouldn't allow it. Chandler loved sports, especially baseball. His favorite team was the St. Louis Cardinals. We were going to surprise him with tickets to the next game, but I guess he surprised us, instead because we never expected something like this to happen. He had planned on playing for the Cardinals, if he ever got the chance to."Miles said."

"Why didn't Chandler's biological parents have custody of him?" Reid asked.

"Mason and Michelle were unfit parents. They never really took care of him. One night when he was three years old, he went missing for a couple of hours. He was found wandering through the park, a couple of blocks from the house. There were also times when they would leave him at the house by himself when he was younger. When we found out about them leaving him home for a week by himself, that was the last straw. We gave them so many chances to be better parents to him, but I guess they never really grew up." Miles said.

"Where are his parents now?" Rossi asked.

"Well, Michelle is living in Denver, Colorado. And Mason is living in Tallahassee, Florida. They got divorced about a few years ago Chandler moved in with us." Sasha said.

"Does either of them know about his death?" Rossi asked, concerned.

"Yes, we called them as soon as we heard. We didn't want them to know at first, but we figured it was the right thing to do. Every person has the right to know if their child is alive or dead." Sasha said.

"I agree with you. Did Chandler have any enemies? Anyone you could think of who would want to harm him?" Rossi asked.

Miles and Sasha thought for a few moments.

"We can't think of anyone. When Chandler first moved here, he didn't have any friends, until a couple of weeks later. You know how it is for a new student at school; it usually takes them a few weeks to make any friends." Miles said.

"What was his relationship with the other victims?" Rossi asked.

"They were his best friends." Sasha said.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but did Chandler ever bully anyone in school?" Reid asked.

"No, of course not. He knew that was something that we didn't tolerate around here. Why would you ask that?" Miles asked, seeming upset.

"It's just that so far all the victims have been popular kids. And it's usually the popular ones who tend to pick on the least popular kids. I'm sorry if I upset you." Reid stated.

"That's alright. We understand that you guys are just doing your job." Sasha said, forgiving Reid.

"We have no further questions. Thank you both for your time and cooperation." Rossi said.

"You're welcome. We hope you'll be able to catch the person who did this to Chandler and his friends." Sasha said.

"We hope so too." Rossi said as he and Reid walked out of the house.

Meanwhile outside the house…

Reid and Rossi are discussing the interview that just took place a few moments ago.

"Don't you think it's strange how each victims story is about the same? All of them were really popular, played sports, but none were accused of bullying?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I do think it's strange, but maybe they really weren't bullies. It is possible for a kid to be popular and not be a bully." Rossi said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just a lot of this doesn't make sense to me." Reid said, sounding disappointed.

"The more information we get, then the more it'll make sense to all of us." Rossi said, reassuring Reid.

* * *

End of chapter nine. Please review. Chapter ten will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10 The Langston Family

Description: Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss arrive at the Langston Home.

Disclaimer: I only own the Langston family in this chapter.

* * *

"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen." ~Winston Churchill

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss arrive at the Langston home.

"Mrs. Langston, I'm Agent Hotchner and this Agent Morgan and Agent Prentiss. We're from the Bureau and we need to speak with you about your son , Parker. If it's alright with you." Hotch said.

"Sure, come on in." Mrs. Langston said as she stepped aside for the three.

"Thank you Mrs. Langston." Hotch said as he, Morgan and Prentiss entered the home.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry my husband couldn't be here. He's at the airport, picking up his parents for the funeral." Mrs. Langston said, apologizing.

"It's fine, Mrs. Langston. As long as one of you is here." Hotch said.

"Who are you talking to out there, Miranda?" A voice called out.

"It's just a few agents here to talk to me about Parker. Don't worry mom, everything's going to be fine."

"Well, bring them in here. I want to know what they have to say about my grandson."

Miranda looked at Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss as if they had to correct answer.

"If it's alright with you to allow your mom to join the interview, then I don't see any harm in letting her." Hotch said.

"Thank you. She just hates to be left out of anything. She's in the living room." Miranda said as she led the three into the living room.

When the four of them entered the living room, an elderly woman was sitting in a rocking chair.

"Mom, this is Agents Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss. They're here to help catch the person who murdered Parker."

"Well, hello there. I'm Anastasia. Won't you please sit down?" Anastasia asked, politely.

Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss thanked the elderly woman as they sat down.

"What would you like to know about my son?" Miranda asked.

"What kind of person was your son like?" Hotch asked.

"Parker was a very sweet boy. He always got straight A's in school. He loved basketball and helping others. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be a professional basketball player or a doctor. He used to joke around with us and say that maybe he could be both. A doctor during the day and a basketball player during the night. He had a lot of friends, who I'm sure miss him very much." Miranda said with a sad smile.

"Did your son have any connections to the abandoned museum he was found in?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I don't think so." Miranda answered.

"Will someone please walk with me to the kitchen?" Anastasia asked.

"Not now mom, we're busy."

"But I want some tea."

"Well, can't you go in there by yourself?" Miranda asked.

"I don't want to. I'm afraid to."

"You have never been afraid to go in there by yourself. Why are you afraid now?"

"I don't know I just am."

"Well mom, you're just going to have to wait for the tea."

"I'll walk with you to the kitchen." Morgan offered.

"No, that's really not necessary. I'm sure she can go in there by herself." Miranda said.

"Mrs. Langston, you really don't need all three of us in here. So I'm sure it'll be fine if one of us goes to help your mom." Morgan said.

"Well alright then. I suppose you could help her to the kitchen." Miranda said.

Morgan helps the elderly woman out of the chair and walks her to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that. I just don't know why she doesn't want to go in there by herself. She does all the time." Miranda said, apologizing to Hotch and Prentiss.

"It's fine. Maybe your mom just wanted to some company with her. No harm in that. Now let's get back to those questions we have about your son." Hotch said.

"What else would you like to know about Parker?"

"Did your son have any enemies? Anyone you could think of who would want to hurt him?" Hotch asked.

Miranda thought for a few moments before answering.

"I can't think of anyone. Parker was very popular in school."

"How well did your son know the other victims?" Hotch asked.

"They were his friends. It's terrible that they're all being murdered. You don't suppose someone is after all them, do you?"

"We think it may be a possibility." Hotch said.

"Well, I hope no one else gets hurt. I'm tired of seeing another death of a child on the news." Miranda said.

"Mrs. Langston we just have one last question. And I'm sorry that I have to ask this, but was your son ever accused of bullying anyone?" Prentiss asked.

"No of course not. What kind of question is that?" Miranda asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Langston, but it's just a question we need to ask during this particular case. We're not trying to call your son a bad person." Prentiss said, apologizing.

"Why would you have to ask that question for this case?"

"Because so far all of the victims were popular kids, and we need to know if any of them were bullies. It could help with solving everything." Hotch said.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I snapped at you and got angry." Miranda said.

"It's alright." Prentiss said.

"Mrs. Langston, thank you for your time and cooperation." Hotch said.

"You're welcome. I hope you catch the killer soon."

"So do we." Hotch said as he and Prentiss left the living room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Anastasia and Morgan are drinking tea when Anastasia reveals something to Morgan.

"Thank you for walking with me in here." Anastasia said.

"You're welcome. So do they treat you alright here?" Morgan asked.

"They do most of the time." Anastasia answered.

"What do you mean, most of the time?"

"Well, Parker wasn't always a sweet boy. There were times when he was very mean to me."

"What did he do?"

"There were times when he would take my medication from me and hide it. He would sometimes call me very bad names that should never be mention. One time, when I was walking out of my room, he tripped me and laughed about it.

Morgan was shocked at what he had just been told.

"Did you ever tell anyone about it?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I told Miranda and her husband, Keith, but they didn't believe me. They said I just wanted attention. I knew that boy of theirs was a wolf in sheep's wool. You can't fool some people."

"How well do Miranda and Keith treat you?"

"About the same way Parker treated me. I'm not saying that I didn't love my grandson. It's just that I didn't like how I was being treated by him. And Miranda and Keith never did anything about any of it. They just laughed.

At that moment, Hotch and Prentiss walked in.

"Morgan, we're ready to leave if you are." Hotch said.

"Alright then, I'll be there in a minute." Morgan said.

"We'll be waiting in the car." Hotch said as he and Prentiss left.

Morgan turned back around to Anastasia.

"If there's anything that you ever need, I want you to call me, alright?" Here's my card." Morgan said as he handed the elderly woman a card with his number on it.

"Thank you very much. You are a very nice man. What's your first name? I don't think you told me."

"You welcome, and my first name is Derek."

"That's a very lovely name. It suits you well."

"Thank you and Anastasia is a lovely name too. Have a good day ma'am." Morgan said as he smiled and left the house.

"You have a good day too, Derek." Anastasia said, smiling back.

Meanwhile outside…

The three are in the vehicle driving through town, when Morgan tells them what Anastasia told him.

"Hey, I was talking to Anastasia in the kitchen at the house, and she told me something interesting about Parker."

"Like what?" Prentiss asked, interested.

"Parker would steal her medication and hide it from her. He would speak very rudely to her. And once he even tripped her and laughed about it."

"What did his parents do about it?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing because they didn't believe her. They claimed that she just wanted attention. And they would treat her the same way he treated her."

"That could explain why she wanted someone to walk with her to the kitchen. Miranda was distracted by us, her husband was at the airport, and it was the perfect time to tell someone what was really going on." Prentiss said.

"You think we may have a case of elderly abuse?" Hotch asked.

"That's what it seems like. And after what Anastasia told me, I don't like the idea of leaving her there with them. Seems too dangerous to me. I gave her my number, just in case anything happens." Morgan said.

"Maybe we should have them investigated." Prentiss suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Hotch said.

* * *

End of chapter ten. Please review. Chapter eleven will be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11 The McGowan Family

Description: Cameron and JJ arrive at the McGowan home.

Disclaimer: I only own the McGowan family in this chapter. Everything else is not mine.

* * *

"We worry about what a child will become tomorrow, yet we forget that he is someone today." ~Stacia Tauscher

* * *

"Mr. McGowan, I'm Detective Cameron and this is Agent Jareau. We're from the Bureau, and we need to ask you a few questions about your son Scott. If it's alright with you. It should only take a few minutes.

Mr. McGowan just stared at the two for a few seconds before replying.

"Sure, I can handle a few questions." Mr. McGowan said. As he moved aside for Cameron and JJ.

"Thank you Mr. McGowan." Cameron said.

"You're welcome. And please call me Mark. I don't like to be called Mr. McGowan. It just makes me feel old." Can I get you two anything?"

"No thank you." Cameron and JJ said.

"What do you want to know about Scott?" Mark asked.

"What would you describe your son as?" Cameron asked.

"Scott was very outgoing. He loved to make people laugh. He had a lot of friends. Very popular. When my wife died a few years ago, Scott was very heart broken. For nearly a year, he was like a zombie, until he finally got help. After about two months of counseling, he was back to his old self. It was like nothing was ever wrong with him. I think he wanted to be a comedian because he was always coming up with new jokes to tell everyone."

"I assume your son was friends with the other victims." Cameron guessed.

"Yes, they were all very good friends. Why is that important to my son's murder?" Mark asked, confused.

"Because we believe the murders may be connected to each other. Did your son have any enemies? Anyone you could think of who would do this to him?" Cameron asked.

Mark was about to answer, when his five year old daughter, Lydia walked in.

"Daddy, when is Scotty coming home?" Lydia asked.

"Sweetie, I already told you that Scotty is never coming home. He's gone." Mark explained.

"Does Scotty not like u anymore?" Lydia asked, sadly.

"Oh no sweetie. He still loves us. I meant to say that he's with mommy now."

"Oh okay. Do you want to play dolls with me daddy?"

"Um sweetie, right now I'm busy talking to these nice people right here. But as soon as we're done, then we can play, okay?"

"Okay." Lydia said, sounding disappointed.

"If it's alright with you, I can play dolls with her." JJ said, noticing that the little girl was disappointed. "I mean you really don't need both of us here."

"No, I don't mind. Lydia is it okay if this nice lady plays dolls with you until daddy gets done talking to this nice man?" Mark asked.

"What's your name?" Lydia asked JJ.

"My name's Jennifer Jareau."

"Jennifer Jar… Sorry but I don't think I can pronounce your last name." Lydia said apologizing.

"That's okay. You can just call me JJ." JJ said smiling.

"Okay then. Let's go play dolls." Lydia said as she took JJ by the hand and led her out of the living room.

Back to Mark and Cameron…

"She seems to work really well with children." Mark said.

"Yeah, I think she has that kind of effect on kids."

"Does she have any children?"

"She has a two year old son."

"No wonder why she's great with kids. What was the question you asked me?"

"Did your son have any enemies?"

Mark thought for a few moments.

"I can't think of anyone. Everyone liked him."

"Did Scott have any connections to the abandoned museum he was found in?"

"No, none that I know of."

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but was your son ever accused of bullying anyone?"

"No, of course not. Scott was kind to everyone he met."

"Sorry I was just wondering." Cameron said, apologizing.

"Oh, that's alright. I guess I just got a little upset." Mark said.

"I understand. Thank you for your time and cooperation."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's fine. We're going to catch whoever did this to your son and his friends." Cameron said.

"I feel sorry for Hunter. Now, he's going to grow up without a father."

"Who's Hunter?" Cameron asked, confused.

"He's my grandson. He was born about six months ago. Scott was very supportive of Jaden when she found out she was pregnant. He was really excited the day Hunter was born. They named him "Hunter Scott McGowan." Hunter is Jaden's last name. Scott couldn't stop smiling that day."

"Do you know where Jaden lives?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she lives on Cherokee Street, in a blue house with a white picket fence. Why are she and Hunter in danger?"

"There is a possibility that they may be. I'll send a couple of my guys over there to guard the house."

Meanwhile with JJ and Lydia…

Lydia is playing with a doll and JJ is amazed at how many dolls she has.

"Wow, you have a lot of dolls." JJ said, as she stared at the two shelves filled with dolls.

"Yeah, I know. I love dolls. I have fifty of them."

"Fifty? Wow." JJ said in amazement.

"Mommy and daddy were teaching me the names of each state when I was two. So they bought me a doll to remember each one."

"All these dolls are named after a state?"

"Yep, I can name all the states in ABC order for you, if you want me to." Lydia suggested.

"Okay, sure. I'd love to hear you name each state." JJ said.

JJ listened in amazement as Lydia pointed to each doll and said the states in alphabetical order.

"Wow, I know all the states, but I can't name them is ABC order. You have a lot of talent." JJ said in amazement.

"Thank you." Lydia said.

"You're welcome. Do you have a favorite one?" JJ asked.

Lydia picked up a glass doll with light brown curly hair, green eyes, and a red dress with ruffles.

"This one is my favorite. Her name is Michigan. I don't play with her very much because I don't want her to break. She was the last doll, mommy bought me. The rest are from daddy."

"Your mommy sounds like a wonderful person."

"Thank you. She's in heaven now. And so is Scotty. Which one do you like?"

JJ looked at the shelf and carefully picked up a glass doll with medium blonde curly hair, light blue eyes and a yellow dress with ruffles.

"I like this one. She reminds me of my sister."

"That one is Pennsylvania."

"That's where I grew up at."

"What happened to your sister?" Lydia asked.

"She died when I was eleven." JJ answered.

"I'm sorry. I bet she's friends with mommy and Scotty now. Daddy says that all angels are friends."

"I think your daddy is right."

"You can have her if you want." Lydia said, talking about the doll.

"I can't take her. She's yours."

"Yeah you can. We're friends now. I can get another one just like her."

"Are you sure you want me to have her?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thank you. I'll keep her safe."

"You're welcome. Can I tell you something about Scotty?" Lydia asked.

"Sure."

"One time when I was playing outside, I saw Scotty and his friends, throwing dirt at this one boy. I didn't think that was very nice."

"That doesn't seem very nice. Did your daddy see it?"

"No, he was asleep."

Cameron walks in.

"Are you ready to go now?" Cameron asked JJ.

"Yep, thank you for inviting me to play and thank you for the doll." JJ said to Lydia.

"You're welcome and thanks for being my friend." Lydia said as she hugged JJ.

* * *

End of chapter eleven. Chapter twelve will be up soon. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12 Visiting the School

Description: The team gets a new lead in the case.

Disclaimer: I only own the principle, Lucas, and the McGowan family in this chapter.

* * *

"Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life, but define yourself." ~Harvey S. Firestone.

* * *

Everyone except Garcia, is at the B.A.U. discussing the case.

"Alright so, what have we got?" Hotch asked.

"Chandler Cooper was raised by his aunt and uncle because his parents were neglectful towards him, but he was never accused of bullying anyone." Rossi said.

"Parker was abusive towards his grandmother. Also he was never accused of bullying anyone." Morgan stated.

"And JJ and I learned that Scott McGowan had spent two months in counseling for the death of his mom. Also he has a six month old son named Hunter." Cameron said.

"Who's the mother?" Hotch asked.

"Jaden Hunter. I already sent a couple of my guys over there to guard the house." Cameron said.

"Scott's little sister Lydia also told me that she witnessed Scott and a group of his friends throwing dirt at this one boy." JJ said.

"Did she say who the other kids were?" Reid asked.

"No, you think it's possible that the other kids may have been the other victims?"

"That is a possibility. We may have found our unsub. We just have to find out who he is. JJ, I want you and Cameron to go back to the McGowan home and interview Lydia. The rest of us will go to the high school. There's bound to be someone there who isn't afraid to tell us what's really going on." Hotch stated.

"Is it alright if I skip out on the interview? I promised my ex-wife that I would pick the kids up from school." Cameron said.

"Sure, I think I can handle an interview with a five year old." JJ said.

"Thanks JJ. And good luck with everything." Cameron said as he walked out of the room.

"Can I go with JJ, instead?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Hotch said.

Thirty minutes later…

Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi are at the Birmingham High School.

"Morgan, you and Reid talk to the students. And Rossi and I will talk to the faculty." Hotch said.

"Yeah, that's if anyone's willing to talk to us." Morgan said, as he and Reid left.

Moments later…

Hotch and Rossi are talking to Principle Isaacs.

"Are you sure you've never witnessed any bullying going on here?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. The kids do tease each other here, but it's just harmless fun. That's all it is." Principle Isaacs said.

"Well, all that harmless fun may have been what got seven of your students murdered." Rossi said.

"Have you noticed anyone acting strange around here, lately?" Hotch asked.

"No, everyone's been pretty much normal around here." Principle Isaacs answered.

Meanwhile with Morgan and Reid…

Reid and Morgan are talking to a boy named Lucas Grant and learned something very interesting from him.

"Can you tell us anything about the victims?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, they were all jerks." Lucas stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Morgan asked.

"They were always picking on Edward."

"Who's Edward?" Reid asked.

"Edward Colehart. He was an outcast, who never hung out with anyone. But he was a pretty nice kid. They all couldn't resist picking on him." Lucas said.

What did they do to him?" Morgan asked.

"All kinds of stuff."

"Did any of it ever result in physical violence?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, there was this one time when Ethan had pushed him down a flight of stairs. Edward received a broken wrist from the fall. Other than that, he was fine. Then there was another time when that whole group kidnapped him, beat him up, and locked him up in a storage compartment for two days. They just did it for laughs."

"Were they arrested?" Reid asked, concerned.

"Yes, but they wasn't in jail very long because the minute all their parents found out, they were right there at the jail, ready to bail them out. Those kids were spoiled as hell. The school didn't do much to punish them either."

"Did Edward ever try to fight back?" Morgan asked.

"No because those guys were a lot bigger than he was. If he even tried to fight back, they would have just overpowered him. And plus I don't think he wanted to fight them because he was afraid he would have hit one of the girls."

"How would you describe this Edward Colehart?" Morgan asked.

"Fifteen years old, always wore emo type clothing. He never really talked much. He wore glasses. They all called him an emo nerd outcast. The only reason why they did all that to him was because he rarely showed any emotions. They think he didn't have any feeling, but I know they were wrong. Everyone has feelings."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, try the cemetery." Lucas said.

Morgan and Reid now had confused looks on their faces.

"Why would he be at the cemetery during school?" Reid asked.

"The cemetery is his final resting place. Edward killed himself last year on ST. Patrick's Day. His older brother found him in his bedroom with a bullet in his head, along with a suicide not."

Meanwhile with JJ and Prentiss…

JJ and Prentiss arrive at the McGowan home.

"Hi, Mr. McGowan. I'm sorry to have to be here again, but is it okay if I talk to Lydia for a few minutes? She may be able to help us with the case." JJ said.

"Sure, come on in. In fact, she's been asking about you." Mark said as he moved aside to let JJ and Prentiss in.

"Thank you. And this is Agent Prentiss." JJ said.

Mark and Prentiss greeted each other. Lydia walks in at this moment.

"JJ, you're back!" Lydia happily exclaimed as she ran up to JJ and hugged her.

"Hi, Lydia. I'm glad to see you too." JJ said, smiling at the child.

"Who's that?" Lydia asked, noticing Prentiss.

"This is my friend, Emily Prentiss."

"Hello, Emily." Lydia said to Prentiss.

"Hi." Prentiss said, back to Lydia.

"What are you doing here, JJ?" Lydia asked.

"Well, do you remember when you told me about Scott and his friends and that one boy?"

"Yes, I remember."

"If I show you some pictures, do you think you'd be able to recognize anyone?" JJ asked.

"I'll try to." Lydia said.

JJ laid a school photograph of each victim on the table and watched carefully as Lydia named each of them as the attackers.

"Are you sure it's them?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lydia said.

"Alright, thank you sweetie." JJ said.

"You're welcome. Do you have to leave now?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, I have to leave now." JJ said.

"Why?" Lydia asked, sounding disappointed.

"Because I need to get back to my team and tell them how you helped us."

"I helped you with something?" Lydia asked, smiling.

"Yes you did. When you named each person in the pictures that helped us a lot." JJ said to the child.

Lydia was very proud of herself.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you, JJ." Lydia said.

"I bet you'll be great at this kind of job." JJ said.

Lydia was silent for a few moments, before speaking again.

"JJ, do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"I sure hope so. And I hope we can still be friends." JJ said.

"I hope so too. And don't worry JJ, we'll still be friends." Lydia said, as she hugged JJ.

"Thank you, but Emily and I need to go now. Goodbye Lydia." JJ said.

"Goodbye JJ. And good bye Emily. I'm glad I got meet you today." Lydia said as she hugged Prentiss.

"Goodbye sweetie." Prentiss said.

JJ and Prentiss leave.

Meanwhile outside…

"Wow, that little girl is definitely attached to you." Prentiss said, in amazement.

"Yeah, I know. I think it may have something to do with the death of her mom when she was three." JJ said.

"What happened to her mom?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm not really sure. I'm thinking maybe she died of cancer or something. Mark didn't really say how she died, but the death really affected Scott."

"Maybe it's starting to affect Lydia too. Because it can be tough, being a child and growing up without a mother. You don't think she thinks of you as her mother, do you?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I'm sure she just wanted to be my friend. I don't see any harm in that." JJ said.

Prentiss' phone rings and she answer's it.

"Hello, alright we'll be there as soon as possible. Okay, bye." Prentiss said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" JJ asked.

"That was Aaron. He needs us back at the B.A.U. Apparently Morgan and Reid received some interesting news from one of the kids at school, which may lead us to the unsub."

* * *

End of chapter twelve. Sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter. My computer had been messing up the past week. I'll try to have chapter thirteen up as soon as possible. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13 A Lead in the Case

Description: The team may have finally found their unsub.

Disclaimer: I only own Edward, Lucas and Patrick in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

"Every unpunished murder takes away something from the security of every man's life." ~ Daniel Webster

* * *

The team is back at the station, discussing what Morgan and Reid had discovered.

"Okay, so far we have an answer as to why these kids are being murdered. But what we don't know is, who our unsub is." Rossi said.

"Maybe Lucas Grant is our unsub. I mean it does make sense because he was Edward's friend and maybe this is his way of helping him." Reid said.

At this moment, Hotch is dialing Garcia's number.

"Garcia's funhouse of horror. How may I help you?" Garcia asked when she spoke into the phone.

"Garcia, I need you to find information on Lucas Grant. See if there are any criminal records on him." Hotch said.

"Alright, I'll have that information to you quicker than you can say peanut butter and Oreos." Garcia said.

The team waited for a few seconds.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that there are no criminal records on Lucas Grant. In fact, this kid is like a saint."

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch said as he ended the call.

"I doubt that Lucas is our unsub. He would be able to take the female victims down, but the male victims would have clearly overpowered him." Morgan said.

"If Lucas isn't our unsub, then who is?" JJ asked.

The team was silent until Reid realized something.

"Wait a minute… When Morgan and I were talking to Lucas earlier, he said that Edward's body was found by his older brother."

"Maybe the older brother is our unsub." Prentiss suggested.

"That would be a possibility. Did Lucas say what the older brother's name was?" Rossi asked.

"No, he didn't even mention a name." Reid said.

Once again, Hotch is calling Garcia.

"Garcia, I have another request for you."

"And what request might that be?" Garcia asked.

"I need you to research Edward Colehart and tell me about his older brother." Hotch said.

"I can do that. Just give me one minute, please." Garcia said.

The team waited for Garcia to reveal the results.

"Okay, I got it." Garcia said.

"Does it say who his brother is?" Rossi asked.

"Yes it does. And his name is Patrick Colehart."

"Is there any criminal records on him?" Morgan asked.

"Seven years ago when he was sixteen, he was arrested for beating up another sixteen year old boy in the school gymnasium. He spent about three months in juvenile detention."

"Does it say why he beat that kid up?" Reid asked.

"He was defending another kid for being picked on."

"Patrick Colehart hates bullies." Prentiss stated.

"I wish someone would have defended me when I was being picked on in school." Reid said.

"I'm sorry that no one could be there for you, Reid." Garcia said, apologizing.

"Garcia, is there an address listed for Patrick?" Hotch asked.

"Uh yeah. It's 824 Chappell Lane."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said as he ended the call.

"He's leaving the victims in abandoned areas because Edward felt alone in this world." Reid stated.

"It all makes sense now. He wants his victims to feel exactly how Edward felt." Rossi said.

"JJ, I need you to hold a press conference for the public. The rest of us will drive over to Patrick's house." Hotch stated.

"Okay, I can do that, but I think one of us needs to warn Jaden Hunter. Patrick could go after her. She's the only one who Lydia named off, that hasn't been targeted yet." JJ said.

"I'll drive over to Jaden's and warn her." Reid announced.

* * *

End of chapter thirteen. Really sorry it's short. Trying to make the next few chapters longer. Chapter fourteen will be up soon. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14 The Final Victim

Description: Patrick Colehart kidnaps Jaden Hunter and her son.

Disclaimer: I only own Patrick, Jaden, Cameron and Hunter in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

"It is a sort of waking dream, which, though a person be otherwise in sound health makes him feel symptoms of every disease; and though innocent, yet fills his mind with the blackest horrors of guilt." ~ William Herberden

* * *

Jaden and her son are at the house alone when someone rings the doorbell.

"Mommy will be right back. I need to see who's here." Jaden said to Hunter.

Jaden opens the front door and see's Detective Cameron standing there.

"Oh hello, Detective Cameron."

"Good afternoon Jaden. Do you mind if I come in?" Cameron asked.

"No, I don't mind at all." Jaden said as she stepped aside for Cameron. "So what brings you here?"

"Why did you tell those officers that you no longer need them?"

"Because I don't need them."

"Jaden, you and Hunter may be in danger. Those officers were here to protect you."

"When they were here, I felt like a prisoner. And no one should ever feel like a prisoner in their own home." Jaden said.

"I can agree with you on that. No one should have to feel that way. But I really wish you hadn't sent those guys away from here. I would hate it if something happened to you and your son." Cameron said.

"Well, I'm glad you care about my son and me, but I can assure you that we're both fine."

"What does your parents think about all this?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. They're on vacation in Argentina. I haven't told them yet."

"Why haven't you told them?"

"I don't want them to cancel their plans because some creep is after…"  
The doorbell rings again.

"I wonder who that is. I'll be right back. Please watch my son." Jaden said as she walked away to answer the door.

When Jaden answered the door, a twenty something year old man with green eyes and light brown hair stood in front of her.

"Hi Patrick. What are you doing here?" Jaden asked

When he heard that name, Cameron quickly ran in there.

"Jaden, don't let him in here! He's the…"

Before Cameron could say what he wanted to say, Patrick revealed a gun and shot him in the chest.

"Oh my God!" Jaden screamed in terror as Patrick walked toward her.

"Surprise, I'm the killer!" He shouted.

"Why are you killing my friends?" Jaden asked.

"Let me refresh your memory. Do you remember my little brother Edward? And do you remember what happened to him last year on St. Patrick's Day/"

"Yes I remember him and I remember what happened to him. He killed himself."

"You're wrong bitch! You and all your damn friends murdered Eddie. You all couldn't just leave him alone. You bullied him until he couldn't take it anymore, so he took his own life. But I blame all of you. None of this is Eddie's fault."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would end up like that." Jaden said, almost in tears.

"It's a little too late for sorry. Don't you think?" Patrick asked.

"We didn't think that Eddie would actually kill himself."

"I know. He should have killed all of you, instead. But I guess I'll have to do it myself. Grab the kid. We're going for a little ride." Patrick calmly said.

"Can't we just drop my son off at my cousin's house? She lives only about ten minutes from here. Please, I won't tell her anything." Jaden begged.

"Nope, he needs to see what a cold hearted bitch his mommy really is."

Jaden quickly ran into the living room, retrieved her son and walked back to where Patrick was waiting.

"There he is. Let me see him." Patrick said as he grabbed the baby from Jaden. "Hi, what's your name?"

"His name is Hunter Scott McGowan." Jaden stated, trying not to be afraid.

"Hmm… I don't like the name. It's like an insult. You know he's going to get beat up when he starts going to school. How about I call you Patrick Edward?" Patrick asked, smiling at the baby.

Hunter begins to cry.

"What is this kid's problem?" Patrick asked.

"He's not used to you. He really doesn't know you. Can I please have my son back now?" Jaden asked, reaching for her son.

"No, I really don't think that would be a great idea. Now, we're all going to go outside to the car. If you make a scene, I will shoot the baby." Patrick said as he held the gun next to Hunter's head.

Not wanting to put her son in anymore danger, Jaden obeyed Patrick.

The three of them walked outside to Jaden's car.

"You drive and I'll sit in the back with the baby." Patrick said.

They all get in the car and drive away.

Meanwhile back at Jaden's house…

Reid arrives to find a half unconscious Cameron lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Cameron, are you alright?" Reid asked as he rushed over to Cameron.

"He took them." Cameron said, as he struggled to breath.

"Where did he take them?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." Cameron slowly said.

"It's fine. We're going to catch him. Just hang in there okay? I'm going to call an ambulance for you." Reid said as he dialed 911. "I need an ambulance at 605 Cherokee Street. My friend has been shot in the chest. He's losing a lot of blood. Please hurry."

Meanwhile with Patrick, Jaden and Hunter…

Jaden is driving and Patrick is in the backseat, singing to Hunter.

_"Oh this world will become a better place,_

_Because mommy is going to die,_

_Just like daddy."_

Jaden looked up in the review mirror and drove silently with tears in her eyes.

* * *

End of chapter fourteen. It's still short, but it is a little longer than chapter thirteen. Chapter fifteen will be up soon. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15 Heartless

Description: The team desperately tries to figure out where Patrick took Jaden and Hunter.

Disclaimer: I only own Cameron, Jaden, Patrick and Hunter in this chapter.

* * *

"My actions are my only true belongings. I cannot escape the consequences of my actions. My actions are the ground upon which I stand." ~Thich Nhat Hanh

* * *

After Reid calls 911, he calls the team.

"Hotch, can you and the team meet me at Jaden Hunter's house? Cameron's been shot."

Reid hung up the phone and waited for Hotch and the team. Within ten minutes, they were there.

"Is Cameron alright?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. When I got here, he was in pretty bad shape. The ambulance left about fifteen minutes ago." Reid said.

"Hotch is it alright if I drive over to the hospital and see how Cameron is doing?" JJ asked.

"Yes and please keep us updated on his condition." Hotch said.

"I will, and thank you." JJ said as she left.

"Reid, did Cameron say where Patrick was taking Jaden and Hunter?" Morgan asked.

"No, he said he didn't know where Patrick was taking them."

"Well if he left his other victims in abandoned places, then we can pretty much guess that he took Jaden and Hunter to an abandoned area." Rossi said.

"What other abandoned areas are around here?" Prentiss asked.

"The only other places that are left is the abandoned hospital and the abandoned gas station." Reid said.

"Where are they located?" Morgan asked.

"The hospital is located on Montaque Street and the gas station is located on Eden Street." Reid announced.

"They got to be in one of those places, then." Rossi said.

"Rossi and I will go to the abandoned hospital. And you three, go to the abandoned gas station." Hotch said.

Meanwhile with Patrick, Jaden and Hunter…

Patrick, Jaden and Hunter are in the abandoned gas station. Jaden is tied to a chair and Patrick is by the counter with Hunter.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jaden asked, frightened.

"Don't you mean "me?" Why would I want to harm the baby? He didn't do anything wrong. I'm surprised the hospital let you keep him, when you had him. You're a horrible person, and horrible people don't deserve to have children. You're lucky I'm not a doctor because I would have given him to someone who deserves and loves him more. And besides, I can't tell you what I'm going to do to you. It's a secret. If I told you, then it wouldn't be as much fun. But don't worry, you'll find out soon. Patrick said.

"I may be a horrible person, but I'm good mom. I do deserve and love Hunter. He's my son. Not anyone else's." Jaden said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. And stop calling him Hunter. That's not his name anymore. It's Patrick Edward." Patrick said.

Meanwhile with JJ…

JJ arrives at the hospital asking about Cameron.

"Excuse me, but was a man named Alexander Cameron brought in here?" JJ asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, he was brought in about forty five minutes ago, but you can't see him. He's in surgery right now." The lady said.

"Do you know how long the surgery will take?" JJ asked.

"Well, the doctors to him up to the operating room when he arrived here, so it should take at least another hour and twenty minutes. If you would like to wait, there is a waiting area over there." The lady said, pointing to the waiting area.

"Okay, thank you." JJ said as she walked toward the waiting area.

JJ sat silently in the waiting area, and after a few moments, she realized something, and walked back over to the receptionist at the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you again, but has anyone contacted Cameron's family?" JJ asked.

"Well, we tried, but we couldn't get any answer."

"Alright, thank you." JJ said as she walked back to the waiting area.

Meanwhile with Hotch and Rossi…

Hotch, Rossi, and a group of police officers arrive at the abandoned hospital.

"Dave, you and a few police officers search the lower level up to the fourth floor. And the rest of us will search floors five through ten." Hotch said.

"Got it. Okay let's go." Rossi said.

The groups split up. After about forty five minutes of searching, there is no sign of Patrick, Jaden, or Hunter. The two teams meet outside the building.

"Any sign of them?" Hotch asked.

"No, we didn't find any of them." Rossi said.

"We didn't find them either. Let's just hope they're at the abandoned gas station. The quicker we can find them, then the quicker we can go home." Hotch stated.

Back with JJ…

JJ is still in the waiting area at the hospital, when a doctor approaches her.

"Excuse me, are you here for Alexander Cameron?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, is he alright?" JJ asked as she quickly stood up.

"He's fine. The bullet missed his heart by an inch." The doctor explained.

"When can I see him?" JJ asked.

"Well, he's sleeping now, but you can go in the room and wait until he wakes up."

"Okay, I'll do that. What room is he in?"

"He's in room 235."

"Thank you." JJ said as she left to go find Cameron's room.

When JJ arrived at the room, she was surprised to see Cameron awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" JJ asked.

"I feel like I've been shot." Cameron jokingly said. Did your team find them, yet?"

"They're still looking." JJ said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Patrick." Cameron said.

"It's alright. We're going to find them soon." JJ said, reassuring Cameron.

"I just hope Jaden and Hunter are okay. Can you call my family, please?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll call them right now. I just need to step out of the room to use the phone. I'm really not sure why we can't use cell phones in here, but still they allow us to use their phones." JJ said with a smile.

Back to Patrick, Jaden and Hunter…

Hunter is asleep on the counter, Patrick is busy with some strange device, is Jaden is quietly trying to free her wrists from the ropes that keeps her attached to the chair.

"I hope you're not trying to escape. I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun." Patrick said, without looking up.

"I'm not trying to escape." Jaden said, lying.

"Of course you weren't." Patrick said sarcastically as he walked towards Jaden with the device he had been working with a few seconds ago.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jaden asked, frightened.

Patrick didn't say a word. He placed the heated object on the center of Jaden's chest and began branding her with a shamrock. Jaden began to scream in pain.

"Please stop!" Jaden begged with tears in her eyes.

Patrick ignored Jaden's pleas and continued with the branding. Her screams woke up Hunter, who began crying uncontrollably. After Patrick had finished branding Jaden, he walked over to Hunter. When he got to the baby, he unbuttoned Hunter's shirt, revealing the child's small chest and raised the heated object above him.

"What are you doing with my baby?" Jaden asked in horror.

"I've decided that he needs to match his mommy. So he's getting a shamrock too." Patrick said with an evil smile.

Jaden was now a mixture of horrified and angry.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Well, he needs to learn not cry all the damn time!"

"Please leave him alone! He's just a baby! He doesn't know any better!" Jaden screamed with tears in her eyes.

Patrick ignored Jaden and placed the object on the center of the crying child's chest, when all of a sudden, the door burst open.

"Put the weapon down and step away from the baby!" Morgan shouted as he pointed his gun at Patrick. Prentiss and Reid were next to Morgan, also pointing their guns at Patrick.

Patrick continued to brand Hunter, when Morgan shot him in the left arm.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Patrick shouted as he grabbed his arm.

Morgan ran towards him and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't say another word, you sick son of a bitch!" Morgan shouted as he handcuffed Patrick.

Prentiss rushed over to Hunter and Reid rushed over to Jaden.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, as he untied Jaden.

"My chest fills like its on fire, but I'm not worried about myself. Is my baby okay?" Jaden asked with tears in her eyes.

Prentiss carefully checked the baby and only found an unfinished shamrock burn on his chest.

"Other than the burn on his chest, I think he's going to be fine. The hospital will check both of you out, just to make sure." Prentiss said.

"Can I hold my son, please?" Jaden asked.

Without saying a word, Prentiss hands Hunter over to Jaden. Jaden immediately hugs her son, and begins crying.

"Mommy's sorry for all this." Jaden said as she hugged and kissed her son.

Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid left the two alone with the paramedics and walked outside. Reid could tell that something was bothering Prentiss because he could see tears forming in her eyes."

"Are you okay, Emily?" Reid asked, concerned.

"What kind of sick person attempts to brand a shamrock in a baby's chest?"

"Some people just don't have hearts. The world is filled with cruel people." Reid said.

"I can't wait to see Jack and Malannia." Prentiss said.

"Well don't worry because you'll see them soon." Morgan said.

"I'm going to call everyone else and tell them we finally caught the unsub." Reid said as he took out his cell phone.

* * *

End of chapter fifteen. Sorry for the long wait. Chapter sixteen will be up soon. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16 Fatal Crash

Description: The team is in a deadly plane crash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

"The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice that which we are for what we could become." ~Charles DuBois

* * *

Everyone is on the plane flying back to Washington D.C. Prentiss is sitting next to a window and Hotch is in the seat next to her. JJ is sitting across from Prentiss and Garcia is sitting next to JJ. Across the aisle are Rossi and Reid. They both are sitting next to a window, playing cards. And Morgan is asleep on the couch with headphones.

"So JJ, what's the word on Cameron?" Hotch asked.

"He's going to be fine. The doctor said the bullet missed his heart by an inch. He seemed really upset about not being able to stop Patrick. But once we heard about Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid catching him, Cameron was really happy." JJ explained.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why kids bully other kids. What's the point in all that?" Garcia asked.

"I think the whole point in bullying is to look cool in front of your friends." Rossi guessed.

"Well, I don't think it's cool. I just don't see why people can't accept others for who they are." Garcia said.

"I really hope Malannia doesn't get bullied when she starts school. I also hope she doesn't become a bully." Prentiss said.

"Has anyone ever picked on Jack in school?" JJ asked.

"There was this one time when this one kid in Jack's class broke his Captain America action figure. Jack came home crying that day. I had to buy him another one. Other than that, he really doesn't get picked on in school." Hotch stated.

"Will and I are having a few problems with Henry. He's started to bite other kids. I'm afraid he's going to be a bully when he starts school." JJ said.

"It's just a phase he's going through. Jack went through the same phase when he was Henry's age, but he got over it. And I'm sure Henry will too. So I don't think you have to worry about Henry becoming a bully." Hotch said.

"Who knows? Maybe one of these days, there will be no more bullying." Prentiss said.

"I think that would take a miracle for that to happen because I really don't see bullying ending at all. Talking to someone about it might help for a little while, but the bullying just gets picked back up where it left off. Kids just aren't considerate to other kids' feelings. Making someone's life a living hell is what kids basically live off of. It's like they have nothing better to do." Reid said.

"I totally agree with you on that, Reid." Garcia said with a smile.

Reid smiled back at Garcia.

"Wow, Morgan must be really tired." Rossi said, looking at Morgan.

"Well, it is 12:30 am, and this was a pretty tough case." Prentiss said.

"I wonder what kind of music he's listening to right now. Maybe I should go check. Excuse me Garcia." JJ said as she walked over toward Morgan.

JJ was about to take the headphones off of Morgan, when all of a sudden, a loud noise sounding like a gunshot was heard throughout the plane, causing everyone to be startled by it. Because Morgan still had the headphones on, he didn't hear anything and he was still asleep. The plane begins to spin out of control and everyone begins to scream and are tossed throughout the plane. When the plane finally crashes, a silence fills the air, until Morgan wakes up.

"Oh my God. What the hell just happened?" Morgan asked confused.

No one answered him.

* * *

End of chapter sixteen. Sorry it's short. The next chapter should have more details about the crash. And I'll try to make it longer. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17 The Aftermath

Description: This is the aftermath of the crash.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

"Hope never abandons you, you abandon it." ~George Weinberg

* * *

Morgan is now awake and is outside the plane. He must have thrown from the plane. He is at least fifty feet from the plane. And he is in a lot of pain. The left side of his head is covered in blood. There is a small cut about his right eye, which is also bruised. And the inside of his chest feels like it's on fire. Every time he breathes in, he feels like someone just stomped on his chest.

"Hello, is there anyone else alive?" Morgan called out as he quickly grabbed his chest because of the pain it was causing. He was hoping someone would answer soon.

"Please help me!" Garcia cried out faintly.

"Baby girl, is that you?" Morgan shouted.

"Yes it's me! I'm over here on a very uncomfortable pile of rocks!"

Morgan looks around and finally sees Garcia laying about fifteen feet from him. Even though he is in a lot of pain, he quickly rushes over to Garcia.

"I am so glad to see you." Garcia said.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too. How are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"My arm is probably broken because there is a bone sticking out of it. It's making me sick to look at it. I can't feel my legs because part of the plane decided to fall on top of my waist. And these rocks that I'm on are probably jagged because it feels like I'm being stabbed by a dozen knives.

Morgan noticed that the rocks were soaked in blood. A worried look had crossed his face and Garcia knew that look.

"Why do you have that look on your face? And don't tell me everything is okay because I know it's not. I know that look. I've seen that look before. You're worried about something."

Morgan didn't want to tell her, but she had a right to know.

"The rocks that you're on are soaked in blood."

"That's what I was afraid of. I don't want to die now, especially not like this." Garcia said with tears in her eyes.

Morgan grabbed her hand and said, "Baby girl, don't say things like that. You're not going to die. Just stay calm, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. This is just all scary. Are you okay? Because you are a total mess."

"I feel like a total mess, but I think I'm going to be fine." Morgan said with a smile. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, not since the plane stared crashing. You're lucky you were sleeping. That was all scary."

"I'm sure it was. Do you know why the plane crashed?" Morgan asked, curious.

"All I know is that we were all talking and then JJ stood up to see what kind of music you were listening to. A few seconds later, we heard a loud noise and that's when the plane started crashing. We didn't know what the noise was, but it sure did scare us all."

"Wow, that must have been terrifying. I hope everyone else is okay."

"Yeah me too. I don't want to lose any of my family."

All of a sudden, Garcia and Morgan hear a groaning sound. And the sound was pretty close to them.

"Did you hear that?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I did, but where is it coming from?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know, but its close by."

From above, a drop of blood splashes on Morgan's face. He looks up and sees Rossi's body in a tree.

"Oh my God. It's Dave. He's in the tree."

"Is he okay?" Garcia asked, concerned.

Rossi was in really bad shape. His face was covered in blood. His right leg was broken. Both of his hands were scraped up. And at least three of his ribs were broken, but he was still alive.

"Help me, please." Rossi begged.

"Hang on Rossi. I'm going to get you down from there." Morgan said.

Morgan slowly and painfully climbed the tree and made his way up to Rossi.

"Please be careful!" Garcia called out.

"Don't worry baby girl, we're going to be fine." Morgan said.

"My leg is broken. I don't know how I'm going to get down from here." Rossi said.

"Okay, I need you to climb on my back because that's probably the only way I'll be able to get you down from here. Do you think you can do that?" Morgan asked.

"I think so." Rossi said.

Rossi's whole body trembled as he slowly and painfully crawled over to Morgan.

"You're going to have to hang onto me because I can't do this by myself." Morgan said as Rossi climbed on his back.

"Alright, I can do that. Just please get me down from here. I'm tired of being in this tree." Rossi said.

It took Morgan and Rossi a few minutes to get out of the tree, but Rossi was glad to be down on the ground.

"I thought I would never get down from that tree. Thank you Morgan." Rossi said as Morgan laid him next to Garcia.

"You're welcome. We're just really glad to see you. We were afraid we would never see you or anyone else again." Morgan said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Rossi said. "How are you two doing?"

"We're in a lot of pain." Garcia said.

"So am I. I wonder what the hell that damn sound was before the plane crashed." Rossi said.

"I wonder if anyone saw the plane crash and called for help." Morgan said.

Meanwhile with Hotch…

Hotch is just right outside the plane. He is unconscious and laying face down in the dirt. The whole right side of his face is crushed and is covered in blood. He is pinned underneath the wing of the plane. There is a large wound in the back of his head. Many of his bones are broken, including legs, his left wrist, nose, two ribs, and spine. He is alive, but he is barely breathing.

Hotch slowly begins to wake up and he is in shock.

"What the hell just happened? Why am I outside? Why can't I move? Wait a minute… I remember now. The plane crashed, but what the hell was that sound we heard?' I hope everyone is okay. Oh my God, where's my wife?" Hotch thought to himself.

Hotch begins to shout.

"Emily, where are you? If you can answer me, please answer!"

Hotch begins to sob and the shouting turns into a whisper.

"Please Emily, please answer me. I can't lose you. I can't remember the last time I told you, Jack and Malannia that I loved you all. Please God, please don't let my wife and friends be dead. Please help me find them."

Hotch can no longer speak because he is overwhelmed with tears.

Meanwhile with JJ…

JJ has been thrown into the cockpit of the plane. She is unconscious and she is a gruesome site. The whole right side of her head is covered in blood. She must have smacked it on something, as she was being tossed around. There is a large cut on the left side of her face. A large piece of glass has pierced the middle of her chest. And her whole abdomen is bruised.

JJ wakes up and is shocked because lying right next to her is the dead body of the pilot. There is a bullet hole on the left side of his head and he is holding a gun in his left hand. He must have shot himself.

"Oh my God, that was the noise we heard. But why would he kill himself? There were never any signs of depression. We must have missed something. My head is killing me. I hope my team is okay. Oh my God what if I never see any them or Will and Henry again?" JJ thought to herself.

JJ begins to shout.

"Somebody please help!"

No one answers and JJ begins to violently cough up blood. She now knows that she has suffered internal damage.

"Oh that's bad. I really hope someone finds us soon, before it's too late." JJ thought to herself as tears filled her eyes.

Meanwhile with Reid…

Reid is unconscious. He has been thrown into the seats across the aisle. His head is covered in blood and is resting against the window, which is now shattered. The window must have caused his head injury. There is a cut at the top of his forehead. Both of his eyes are black. He has a huge gash on the side of his neck. His left leg is broken and so is His right arm, left wrist and at least three ribs. And his back is bruised and scraped up.

Reid wakes up and is surprised to see Emily sitting across from him and staring at him. She is still strapped in her seat. She looks paler that ever, but the only wound she seems to have is a wound on the left temple of her head.

"Emily, are you okay?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I'm fine and you're going to be fine too." Prentiss calmly said.

"Do you have any idea what that sound was?" Reid asked.

"No, I don't have the slightest idea as to what the sound was, but don't worry. Everything will be alright." Prentiss said.

Reid couldn't figure out why Prentiss wasn't freaking out.

"Emily, why are you so calm?"

"Because I have a feeling that help will arrive soon. So there's no need to panic. You just have to be patient."

A few moments later, help arrives.

"Is there anyone in here?" A paramedic shouted.

Reid was glad that help finally arrived.

"Yes, we're in here! Please help us!" Reid shouted.

JJ was also calling for help, but Prentiss just remained calm.

"Alright, just stay where you are. And stay calm. We're going to get you out of there soon!" A paramedic shouted.

* * *

End of chapter seventeen. Please review. The final chapter will be up soon, and you'll get to know who the Soul Survivor is.


	18. Chapter 18 Soul Survivor

Description: It's twenty years later, and the Soul Survivor is finally revealed.

Disclaimer: I only own Malannia and Jocelynn in this chapter.

* * *

It is a beautiful sunny day, but for seven certain people who are standing in front of six gravesites; it is a day of sadness and remembrance. One of these people is the Soul Survivor.

Soul Survivor's P.O.V.

Twenty years ago today, my life was forever altered. My team and I were involved in a fatal plane crash. My entire team died, but I was lucky enough to survive. I don't feel lucky though. I feel guilty because it seems like I committed a crime, but I know that it wasn't my fault. They call that "survivor's guilt." The plane had crashed just an hour after takeoff. We were still in Alabama. It was at least forty five minutes until someone had found us.

David Rossi died on the way to the hospital. Internal damage was the result of his death. He was fifty four years old. And he was like a father to me. Penelope Garcia never made it off the operating table. The cause of her death was kidney failure. She was thirty two years old. Garcia was always a happy person. She must have been terrified that day. How can God let a person who is always happy, die a tragic death? Derek Morgan died just moments after help had arrived. He seemed like he was alright at first, but then he just passed out and never regained conscious. There was a hemorrhage in his brain that had gone unnoticed. He was thirty six years old. Morgan never really trusted very many people, but I am very honored to be one the people that he trusted. Aaron Hotchner died about thirty minutes before help arrived. Internal damaged caused his death. He was forty three years old. There were very few times when Hotch would laugh and smile. Those memories will be forever locked inside my mind. Jennifer Jareau Lamontagne died four days after the crash. Much like Rossi and Hotch, she also died from internal damage. She was twenty five years old. I have actually lost JJ twice. The first time was to the Pentagon. And now, I lost her to the plane crash. And Emily Prentiss Hotchner died on impact. I don't know how that was possible because I was talking to her the whole time. The doctors said that I must have been talking to her spirit. If I was talking to Emily's spirit, then I believe that is what saved my life. She had suffered a fatal blow to the left temple of her head. A brief case had smacked into her. And that brief case belonged to Aaron Hotchner. I'm glad Aaron was never able to find out about that because he would have blamed himself for her death. She was thirty nine years old. I never knew much about Prentiss, but I do know that she was a very unique person. She was always willing to take the blame, whenever something would happen.

I have a new team now. And each member of my new team has a connection to each member of my original team. Fifty two year old Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch was the boyfriend of Penelope Garcia. When Kevin had learned of Garcia's death, he was so devastated that he left for three weeks. He chose not to attend her funeral because he said that he was afraid that he would only remember her lying in a casket and that all the other memories would be forgotten. Some might say that it was uncalled of him to not attend her funeral, but everyone has different ways of mourning a loved one's death, and that was Kevin's way. Thirty year old Supervisory Special Agent and Media Liaison Arianna Morgan was the second cousin of Derek Morgan. Arianna or Ari as some like to call her became a member of the B.A.U. three years ago. Morgan was like a second father to her. He would do anything for her. Arianna's biological father had walked out on her and her mother when she was two years old. When Ari had learned of Morgan's death, she ran away from home. The following day, her mom found her three blocks from the house at the local park, sleeping safely under a tree. Forty five year old Supervisor Special Agent William LaMontagne Jr. was the husband of Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne. Before Will met JJ, he was working as a Detective in Louisiana. When they found out that JJ was pregnant with their son, Will quit his job and became a stay at home dad. When JJ died, Will didn't know how he was going to take care of Henry, without a job. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let anyone else raise his son. Two months after JJ's death, Will decided to join the B.A.U. Will's heart nearly broke, each time he had to leave Henry with a babysitter. Henry was the only thing that kept Will from ending his own life. I believe that if Henry had never existed, Will wouldn't be standing here with us today. Twenty two year old Supervisory Special Agent Henry LaMontagne is the son of JJ and Will. Because he was only two years old, Henry never really got the chance to know how great his mother was. And JJ never got the chance to see her son grow up. Every year on special occasions, Will would bring Henry up to JJ's gravesite and they would both sit there and talk to her for hours. They would always bring two dozen roses for her; one dozen white roses and one dozen red roses. Some people believe that there were times when JJ's spirit would visit Henry because there were times when he would be talking to someone, who no one else could see. Maybe it was JJ, and maybe she was checking in on him. Henry is now married to Malannia Hotchner and they have a beautiful two month old daughter named Jennifer Garcia LaMontagne. She's got Henry's blue eyes and Malannia's dark hair. Henry has been working for the B.A.U. for two years now. Twenty Five year old Supervisory Special Agent Jack Hotchner is the son of Aaron Hotchner. When Hotch and Prentiss died, Jack stopped talking for nearly two years. The only person he would talk to was his little sister Malannia. He was also very protective of her. Jack and Malannia didn't get to see each other very much because Haley's sister Jessica was awarded custody of Jack. And Emily's mom Elizabeth was awarded custody of Malannia. Jessica was living in D.C. and Elizabeth was living in California. Aaron's brother Sean, didn't think that it was right to separate Jack and Malannia from each other. He decided to take Elizabeth and Jessica to court and fight for custody for both Jack and Malannia. The custody battle only lasted for six months because both Elizabeth and Jessica realized that what they were doing was wrong. Sean was awarded custody of both children, but he still allows Elizabeth and Jessica to see them. Jack is now married and has two beautiful children. He has a four year old daughter named Emily Brooke Hotchner, and a two year old son named Derek Morgan Hotchner. Both Emily and Derek have light brown eyes and light brown hair. Jack has been working for the B.A.U. for four years now. Twenty year old Supervisory Special Agent Malannia Hotchner LaMontagne is the daughter of Aaron and Emily Hotchner. She is also the sister of Jack Hotchner, and the wife of Henry LaMontagne. Malannia was only four months old when she lost both her parents, but Jack never let her forget them. He would always tell her stories about Aaron and Emily. Malannia loved hearing those stories, and that was the only way Jack could keep Aaron and Emily's memories alive. Malannia joined the B.A.U. six months ago. She isn't an official member yet, right now, she's a trainee. And then there's me, Spencer Reid. Or as many people call me, "The Soul Survivor." I really don't like to be called that. I prefer to be called Spencer or Reid. I was twenty three years old when my family died in that plane crash. A part of me also died. For twenty years now, I have been trying to figure out why the pilot chose that day to end his life, and why he chose to take my family with him. I still haven't figured it out yet, and maybe I never will. I'm married now. My wife's name is Jocelynn. We have been married for seven years now and we have a beautiful son named Rossi David Reid. He looks just like me and today we're going to celebrate his first birthday.

The End

* * *

"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." ~Mark Twain

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story. I would like to thank you all for reading it. And I would also like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story.


End file.
